Falconheart
Falconheart is a dark brown tabby shecat with black stripes and intense green eyes. Description Appearance First appearing as a dark brown tabby shecat with black stripes, her appearance has landed her into trouble more than once. The reason: she's the spitting image of Birchstar. How exactly can she get around her destiny with a humongous gaping hole in front of her? No, she's been trying to avoid him. Her fur is every-so-slightly thick and she is quite strong. With Ashpaw becoming part of her for the rest of her life, StarClan trying to save her because of her future destiny, she is much faster, stronger, and smarter. Definitely strong enough to defeat her worse enemy - Falconstripe. She is covered in scars, with several on her back and one crossing from her forehead to her eyelid, courtesy of Falconstripe. If wounded in those spots, it causes more pain for her than any other scratch on her body, but it doesn't diminish her strength one bit. Her scars make her proud, saying that she came back alive, and she's stronger than ever. As a queen, her fur appears thicker and her underbelly having a lighter stripe of brown running along the center of it. She's a bit sharper as a queen, often ready to guard any kits if needed. During that time her claws are sharper, her body seeming bigger than it is. She's often ready to defend herself and her kits if necessary. Character Falconheart has never shown what she feels, but her personality remains the same. She's extremely positive, wanting to have the best life ever. Her actions have unfortunately damaged her positive natural personality. She's a mess - fragments of her natural personality are left, and she's very fearful of others now, and her anger is building. She's ready to destroy Falconstripe, but Ashpaw has helped her stay in control. She would've already killed Falconstripe, but Ashpaw stopped her. She's grateful for Ashpaw. Her aggression is brewing, though she hopes to lose that after she kills Falconstripe. She also wants her fear to vanish, and regain her positive personality. As a queen, she has a much sharper personality, getting annoyed and angered quickly. She's much more protective of herself and anyone she trusts. She is often ready to go into battle at anytime. She's very easily annoyed as well. If anyone makes a big deal, she gets irritated and stomps off, often wanting time alone. Skills Life History Roleplay She is born to Stormwillow and Hawktalon, baring a striking resemblance to Birchstar's brother, Falconstripe. An argument issues soon after her birth, causing Stormwillow to take her kits out of camp, getting the newborn Falconkit wet. She is next seen suckling at Stormwillow's belly, along with her brother, Ashkit. The next day, after Stormwillow decides not to go in isolation once more, her mother gets an apprentice, causing her thoughts to focus on the outside. She overhears Birchstar attacking her mother and Wrenflight protecting Stormwillow. Eventually the argument settles and Falconkit opens her eyes a few days later. After several moons of trouble and kit-playing, Falconkit becomes an apprentice, taking on the name Falconpaw. Her mentor is Stormrage. Soon after, she kills her brother, under control of Cerberus. Quotes Pedigree Mother: Stormwillow Father: Hawktalon Brother: Ashpaw Half-Siblings: Streamwing, Nightstripe, Sparrowfrost Aunt: Willowstar Cousins: Swiftfoot, Icestorm, Bluestream, Silverfeather Grandmother: Feather Grandfather: Rain Great-Grandmothers: Two unknown she cats Great-Grandfathers: Two unknown toms Great-Great-Grandmothers: Falconfeather, three unknown she cats Great-Great-Grandfathers: Sunbreeze, three unknown toms Trivia *Falconheart has a striking resemblence to Birchstar's brother, Falconstripe, concluding of Birchstar's hostility towards her. *If she dies at one point, Ashpaw will sacrifice his StarClan self and become part personality of her, making much stronger and smarter. When she goes to StarClan, Ashpaw will rejoin as his warrior name, Ashfeather. This will only happen if Falconpaw were to die. Relationships Family Stormwillow Her mother, it had to be her mother. Killing her brother was a mere mistake! Could she be trusted after killing Ashpaw? No, it seems that she will be under her Dark Forest mentor's grasp, always having to kill cats she never means to kill. But her mother's anger is very clear, the fire burning in Stormwillow's gaze. Falconpaw could feel fire and smell smoke in the air during her exile, the sag in her future dipping a bit more. Guilt and reconization spread as she had remembered what Falconfeather had said. Stormwillow certainly hates her daughter now, and Falconpaw will forever be in debt to her mother. Love Interests Sky She doesn't know what to think of the tom that saved her life. She has no idea if he likes her or not, so she remains unresponsive to his love attempts. She does actually feel a little love at times- she thought about him treating her at one point- and she's already happy to be friends with him. She doesn't know if the attempts are fake or not - either way, she feels like he's almost family. Almost. Burn of Sun that's Bright She doesn't know what to think of him. Sure, she was an intruder to his territory, but after that experience, she doesn't know what to do. She feels unnaturally attracted to him, like he'd be with her forever. She thinks about that experience often, but her thoughts always shift more to him than anything. She's been trying to tell herself that having a mate in another group is wrong, but she's somehow managed to be attracted anyway. She knows Burn likes her too - but she has no idea what to do about her being attracted to the tom. Enemies Falconstripe Falconstripe. She won't forgive him for trying to kill her. StarClan can't change her, but she is gathering strength. She knows she'll be stronger when she finally decides to go and kill the vicious tom. She really does want him gone. Notable Titan She doesn't know the tom well, but is happy that he saved her life. Who wouldn't enjoy being saved by a tom you don't know well? That, to her, was a sign of true loyalty. She hopes that he'll protect her from opponents, since she already knows that her deep scratches will be scars, one of the first scars she'll get. She enjoys his protection and hopes he will protect her from Falconstripe in the future. FlameClan Her former Clan. Ha, how could she have been loyal after knowing that nobody would believe her story of how she fell in love with Burn? She knew it was too late, too close to kitting to try to get back in. She didn't want her kits in FlameClan, she wanted them with Burn. She never wanted her kits with FlameClan, they never seemed to care about her. She wanted to leave after she was expecting Burn's kits. Say goodbye to Falconheart, FlameClan, she doesn't want to come back. Images Life Image Category:Characters Category:She-cat Category:Cats Owned by Stormver Category:Living Category:FlameClan Cat Category:Kit Category:Apprentice Category:Former Rogue Category:Queen